Celestial Scream
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Continuación. Él en realidad solo quería ser libre de lo que su destino se trataba, sin embargo, siempre regresaba a una jaula. Ahora las líneas han sido trazadas, no hay vuelta atrás. Conocerán lo que es el infierno en verdad.
1. Prólogo

**Título:**_ Celestial Scream._

**Pairing:**_ Milarion, Redflake, Hyacinth/OC, Sunflower/OC, Tinkerence._

**Posibles:**_ Periwinkle/OC._

**Characters:**_ Milori, Clarion, Periwinkle, Tinkerbell._

**Genre:**_ Mistery/Drama/Romance._

**Rated:**_ De K, K+ y T._

**Summary:**_**Continuación**__. Él en realidad solo quería ser libre de lo que su destino se trataba, sin embargo, siempre regresaba a una jaula. Ahora las líneas han sido trazadas, no hay vuelta atrás. Conocerán lo que es el infierno en verdad._

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell **__y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**Cronología:-Fanon:**_ Ambientado luego de __**Chistaya Doska**__._

**-Canon:-Prólogo:**_ Luego de __**Secret of the Wings**__._

** -Historia:**_ Luego de __**The Pirate Fairy**__ (Quise poner unos… 3 meses después)._

**N/A:**_ La continuación de __**Chistaya Doska**__, sabremos más de los berserk, además… ¿De qué son capaces? Porque… ¿Acaso nuestro querido Milori será bueno, o solo otro berserk más nacido en el infierno llamado __**Sorrowny**__?_

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

_Llegué a pensar, hace mucho tiempo, que si era bueno, alguien o algo me lo recompensarían; que no existía una persona con mala intención en ese lugar, ni una, allí en Neverland, vaya ingenuo que resulté ser. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase antes de que me atreviera a acercarme a Pixie Hollow, siempre había algo que me lo evitaba, no sabía si era yo o un agente externo a mi persona, y lo cruel, es que era justo. No soy como ellos – no lo era y nunca lo seré –, felices, jugando, riendo, cumpliendo con sus respectivos deberes; no, nada más ni nada menos que lo último era el parecido. Mi único deber era hacerles sufrir, acabar uno por uno con ellos, escondiéndome en las sombras._

_Miraba mi reflejo en las diferentes piezas de hielo que ahí estaban, escondido nuevamente, sin saber qué esperar – quizá a que alguien se apareciese y me hiciera compañía –, solo siendo acosado por el reflejo de un niño con la piel ennegrecida y los ojos rojos, y aunque sepa que soy yo, no solo siento que no es cierto, sino que me da miedo. Yo me doy miedo. Retrocedí varios pasos golpeando la espalda contra una de las piezas de hielo, desesperado, dejándome caer sentado hasta el suelo cubierto de nieve._

_Es blanca…_

… _Qué cruel…_

_Es difícil aceptarlo, pero ni siquiera yo mismo puedo cambiar esto, nací siendo un berserk, creceré siendo un berserk, y lamentablemente no puedo morir siendo berserk, a menos que alguien acabe con mi sufrimiento. Circe quizá, Ahimsa… Sí… Quizá una de las dos. El chiste de ser un berserk no está ni cerca de ser agradable. No solo está Neverland, ni tampoco las hadas o sirenas, pues al opuesto de este lugar – casi como un infierno en contra del cielo –, está Sorrowny; si naces allí, considérate un ser desprovisto de gracia divina, sin oportunidad de ver la luz del sol o siquiera una pizca de amabilidad… Pero si eres como yo, nacido allí prácticamente desde la muerte misma, nacer muerto de manera literal – en todo el sentido de la palabra –, no solo no hay gracia divina, no tienes esperanza, eres un monstruo, un demonio, un asesino, una criatura que desafió toda ley natural… Y además de morir en vida, no estás realmente __**vivo**__._

_Quiero gritar, echarme a llorar, arrancarme los ojos, cortarme el cuello, clavarme las garras en el pecho y separar el corazón de un tirón. No quiero volver y que me vean como un asesino más, de los tantos que hay en cada una de las vueltas despiadadas de Sorrowny, ¿__**Paidephilia**_** (1)**_, __**Dolomuría**_** (2)**_, __**Psychópathýs**_**(3)**_, __**Lustía**_** (4)**_? No hay nada peor que un berserk. Oigo a alguien llamando, pero al haber cerrado los ojos, no soy capaz de abrirlos de nuevo, no quiero. Soy un niño, no soy más que eso, y haber sido la presa de un __**Lustía**__ y un __**Paidephilia**__ en más de una ocasión – para luego acabar asesinándoles cruelmente desmembrando sus cuerpos mientras seguían vivos, antes de que me hicieran algo –, acaba con la inocencia de cualquiera._

_¿Quién soy y qué soy?_

_Un berserk…_

… Un berserk que siente miedo de volver al infierno que es su hogar…

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

En medio de la oscura habitación, un alma destrozada gritaba desesperada sin hallar consuelo, abandonado sin soportar más estar vivo. Vivo. Como si a eso le pudiese llamar **vida**. Pero dinos, alma desgarrada, ¿Cómo tu corazón puede soportar tales disturbios en tu insana conciencia? ¿Cómo puede soportar el sacrificio que tu esencia ha hecho para mantenerse estable? ¿Acaso la lucidez no se ha marchado ya de tu quebrada mente? Tu cuento no tiene final feliz, ni siquiera la luna te brinda un rayo de luz para calmar las penumbras que te acechan.

Dime, por favor, cruel alma atormentada nacida en el mal, ¿Es que acaso ya te has rendido? ¿No puedes ganar la guerra aún con una batalla en donde saliste vencedor? Pues las sombras te persiguen, pero si fuiste capaz de ver la luz al menos por unos segundos, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Quién ha mencionado que la oscuridad es cruel y despiadada? ¿Quién ha dicho que la luz y las penumbras no se juntan? Dime, por favor que quiero saber, ¿Has cometido algún crimen, algo malo, para sufrir de tal manera que las llamas del averno parecen quemarte vivo y corroer tus huesos?

-Milo, Milo despierta, ¡Milo! –

¿Por qué has arrastrado a los que a tu lado siempre se encuentran presentes?

-¡Milori! –

-¡A…a-ag…A-agghh…! _¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _–

-_**¡MILORI!**_ –

Se le acabó el aire de repente, ahora en lugar de encontrarse sentada en la cama, tratando de despertar a su amante – el cual gritaba como condenado a muerte entre sueños –, se sorprendió – y asustó a la vez – al notar cómo la tomaban del cuello estrangulándola sin remordimiento alguno, sangre cayendo sobre su rostro, pero no suya. Alzó la vista insólita, enfocando su mirada azulada sobre una extraña e irreconocible escarlata de la cual salían lágrimas igual y hasta más oscuras. El alma lloraba, estaba rota, y nada la arreglaría, nadie le consolaría, porque estaba sola. Qué cruel es el destino de alguien que alguna vez fue inocente y bondadoso.

Estiró el brazo, temblando, posando la palma en el rostro iracundo con delicadeza, secando las lágrimas sangrientas que de sus ojos escapaban, mientras de rojo pasaban nuevamente a un melancólico color caramelo. Como pudo, sonrió-Te amo-Algo se quebró nuevamente, no pudo evitar derrumbarse ahí, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la mujer frente debajo de él, y soltando un grito desgarrador al romper en llanto. Sintiéndose libre del agarre en su cuello, pasó la mano por los cabellos color plata de su amante, tratando de reconfortarle hasta que las lágrimas cesaran-Ya, tranquilo…-Le susurraba al oído-Todo estará bien, calma, fue solo un sueño… No fue nada más que un sueño…-Posó los labios sobre la siendo del otro-No era real… No lo era… –

-¡Lo fue… Lo fue… Lo fue… Lo fue…!-Exclamaba continuamente con desespero, su cuerpo produciendo espasmos por el llanto-¡Lo fue… Fue real! –

Nunca supo qué hacer, pues desde que se reunieron nuevamente, las pesadillas en medio de las noches no cesaban, y cada vez estaban peor. Una persona puede morir por la falta de sueño incluso más rápido de lo que puede por inanición, sin embargo, un hada – para no decir **ellos seis** –, no. Generalmente, un hada muere si su luz se apaga, ya sea por el tiempo, por **las palabras**, o claro – aunque sería lo mismo – si alguien le mataba; claro, un hada normal; pues si bien un gobernante o un ministro, igualmente fallece por las mismas razones, hay una que no cumple con ello: el tiempo. Es triste, pero era la cruda verdad que ella debía arrastrar, ella y sus ministros, pues sabía que el berserk que se encontraba con ella – con el tiempo tuvo que acostumbrarse a la ideas de que esa era la verdad – tampoco moriría de esa manera.

Se separó de él levemente tomándole del rostro con ambas manos, y depositó un beso sobre los helados labios de su amante, no deseando separarse en ningún segundo, esperando que tarde o temprano se calmara y volviese a dormir. Que se **despertara** – por decirlo de alguna manera – en medio de la noche, gritando cual condenado a la horca, sintiendo su cuerpo más bien ser quemado vivo en una hoguera si era posible, pues ella lo veía al despertar con sus gritos, marcas señales de quemaduras como si en verdad hubiesen ocurrido, aún y cuando estuviese en la habitación en todo momento.

Ambos separaron sus rostros, la única evidencia del reciente contacto siendo la respiración agitada de cada uno por la falta de aliento, sus mejillas rojas, aún no se acostumbraban al hecho de estar juntos nuevamente luego de estar un largo tiempo separados, y aunque al inicio todo fue feliz, las cosas empeoraron hasta llegar a ese momento cada noche. Su relación se estaba volviendo complicada, más que antes, pero ella quería que resultara, quería que estuvieran juntos, quería volver a señar despierta – como cuando aún era princesa – con llevar a un niño suyo dentro de ella; inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre, bajando la vista.

-Ree… Yo… Tengo miedo…-Le confesó el sparrowman.

-Lo sé…-Murmuró avergonzada por tener tales pensamientos aún sabiendo la situación, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Milori le tomó de la mano acercando su rostro al de ella-Tranquila, yo… Yo…-Murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro-En realidad… No sé qué más hacer… Yo…-Le soltó de la mano dándole la espalda al regresar a su lado de la cama-He ido, otra vez… En más de una ocasión… –

-¿Q-qué…?-Esa confesión le dejó descolocada.

-He ido… Para saber qué me ocurre… Pero…-Suspiró sujetando con fuerza las mantas contra su cuerpo-… No sé… En verdad no sé qué me está pasando… –

-Milo… –

-Finjo ser otra persona cuando estoy allá, pero cuando vuelvo acá… No puedo evitar sentir que todo se escapa de mi control…-Dejó de darle la espalda para alzar la vista hacia el techo, como si hubiese algo más interesante allí-… He tenido milenios sin escucharle o verle, ignorándolo, tanto que ha dejado de aparecerse… Pero repentinamente… Volvió… –

-Yo… No le he visto…-Visto, más bien, no le ha escuchado con su personalidad cambiada en ningún momento.

-Intento evitarlo… Pero… Solo ocurre cuando me hablas y te ignoro de repente –

-Entonces por ello cuando te pregunto algo, no respondes, intentas evitar que se note –

Por fin, él volvió a mirarla, la melancolía y el dolor reflejándose en su vista acaramelada-No es fácil, por ello parece que te ignoro, _**Trato de callarle la boca…**_-Se ruborizó levemente al notar el cambio en su tono de voz y la manera rabiosa en que habló-… Y-yo…-Negó fuertemente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, el seño fruncido sobre ellos-… Porque… Claro…-Soltó una risa amarga-… No sería normal escuchar al señor del invierno discutir consigo mismo, como tú, Snowflake, Hyacinth y Sunflower dicen… Contrario a lo que Redleaf declara…-Admitió llevándose una mano al rostro-Basta…-Susurró.

-¿Estás bien?-Le tomó del brazo al verle quejándose.

-Me… Me duele… –

Notó ambas alas – sí, también la rota – temblando, así como parte de sus manos se tornaban oscurecidas, reaccionó de inmediato sujetándole de la mano con fuerza-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, estoy aquí… No volverá…-Se movió en la cama hasta colocarse frente a él, acercando su rostro al de él-Todo estará bien… Pero por favor, resiste un poco más… –

-¡A-agh…!-Se dobló en sí mismo quejándose de dolor, sangre escapándose de entre sus labios.

-¡Milori!-Se ubicó a su lado, sin saber qué hacer, solo servirle de apoyo, pero jamás lo vio así como para saber cómo reaccionar-Has sobrellevado esto tú solo, sé que no puedes más, entiendo eso… Pero… Pero…-Sonrió levemente, él solo pudo alzar la vista dual – con heterocromía más bien, derecho plata y roja, e izquierdo continuaba castaña – hacia ella-Ya no… No puedo compartir tu dolor, eso es cierto… Sin embargo… Al menos…-Bajó la mirada-… Permíteme estar aquí contigo, no me alejes de ti ni te impongas más responsabilidad con el fin de mantenerte lejos de mí… Quiero servirte de apoyo, para ti el consuelo no existe, pero quiero cumplir algo imposible y hacerte sentir mejor… –

-¿Sa-bes… C-_**có…mo… Se s…**_sien-t_**e…?**_ –

-¿Qué? –

-_**¿Sa-bes… C-**_cu…ál es l…l-la… Sen…_**sen-sación… D…D-d…e…**_Sa-lir…? ¡N-no…! _**¡Bas-t…a!**_ –

Al ver cómo trataba de incorporarse, pero por más que lo intentaba fallaba, pasó el brazo izquierdo por sobre sus hombros, tratando de ayudarle-Deja que te ayu- –

-_**¡BASTA!**_-Le gritó entre quejidos, su respiración agitada. Clarion se separó de él lentamente, preocupada, esta era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, pues lo veía luchar para que el otro no saliera a flote, pero estaba claro que era doloroso-Su…sufi-_**cien…t…t-**_e…-Le escuchaba susurrar.

-Milori…-Dijo en voz baja, acercándose lentamente hacia él-Milori… Por favor… No pelees contra esto tú solo… –

-_**¿Q-qu…é… Po-drías… Ha-ha…c…c-e…er…?**_ –

-Nada… Pero sé que este no eres tú…-Le tomó de la mano con fuerza-Tú, el verdadero tú, es el mismo sparrowman o berserk del que me enamoré, no me importa **qué** seas… El otro no define quién eres… –

-_**¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!**_ –

-Tienes miedo, es verdad… Pero…-Le tomó de la mejilla haciendo que le viera-Mírame… Por favor…-Ambas miradas se encontraban-No… Él y tú no son iguales, ¿Son la misma persona? No, ¿De quién me enamoré? Del verdadero tú, ¿Odio al otro? Sí… Pero lo soporto… Porque sé que haces lo que puedes, y yo no te abandonaré… No importa qué… –

-_**Eres… E-e…res… Ugh…**_-Las lágrimas salían de los ojos nuevamente castaños, en cuanto bajó la vista.

-Tranquilo, a su tiempo…-Depositó un beso suave y corto sobre sus labios-Calma… Aquí estoy… –

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, causando que más sangre bajara por su mentón hasta caer sobre las mantas de la cama-¡Vete…!-Dijo en voz baja, aunque no exactamente a la reina-Quiero… Que te vayas ahora… –

-No lo harás solo, estaré aquí… Lo juro… –

Desde su punto de vista, era uno, desde el de él, eran dos. El otro se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, una sonrisa sádica formada por sus labios-_**¿O sino qué?**_ –

El señor del invierno únicamente soltó lo más mordaz que le era posible-**Ye ken whit a'm capable... Motherfucker...** **(6)** –

El homólogo retrocedió quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, reemplazándola con una mueca cargada de ira-_**¡Esto no se acaba aquí!**_ –

El verlo callado, con la vista oculta tras su cabello plata al producir sombras sobre sus ojos, no era una buena señal, por lo cual no dudó en tomarle de la mano-¿Milori…? ¿Estás-?-Notó cómo soltaba un suspiro, por el alivio, y la tomaba en brazos para recostarse nuevamente en la cama-¿M-Milo-ri…?-No podía evitar sentirse un poco desconfiada, pero al ver cómo le sonreía, ella correspondió.

-Es-toy bien… Cansado… Pero bien… –

Depositó un beso sobre sus labios antes de añadir-Entiendo, será mejor dormir –

-Sí… Solo…-La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-Espero que las pesadillas se marchen… –

-Lo harán… Te lo prometo… –

El sparrowman la miró confundido.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente con los rayos del sol golpeando contra su rostro, no solo se dio cuenta de que Clarion no estaba, sino que le había dejado una nota. Soltó un bostezo estirándose, aún se sentía cansado, pues con o sin pesadillas cuando volvió a dormir, la falta de sueño de varios días – más bien semanas – no se compensaban con una sola noche. Curioso por la nota, la tomó y empezó a leerla luego de frotarse los ojos.

_Quédate hoy, todos saben_

_que no has dormido bien,_

_nos preocupaamos mucho_

_y sería bueno que descan-_

_saras al menos hoy. Por_

_favor, no seas imprudente_

_y hazme caso, yo me encar-_

_go del invierno por hoy, ¿Es-_

_tá bien?_

– _**Clarion.**_

Soltó un suspiro volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Ya escucharía a su querida Ree quejándose cuando regresara, preguntándole como soportaba a sus hadas. Bueno, eso ocurre cuando ella era la que se ponía de imprudente al saber que él se negaría. Pero tenía que admitirlo, un día él solo, con la cama, en esos momentos le parecía mejor que una noche más que cálida con su reina.

Claro, si se entendía la indirecta.

Sonrió para sus adentros, entreabriendo los ojos para enfocar la mirada en la vista que le proporcionaba el ventanal de enfrente, un hermoso día, tranquilo… Pero un día así de calmado, en el que ni los gritos que Tinkerbell causaba se dejaban escuchar, sin nada que lo perturbase, una tormenta o lo que fuerza, no era un buen augurio; mucho menos cuando ya uno así ocurrió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Oh bueno, a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se le brinda…

Un segundo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, dirigiendo mecánicamente la vista por el rabillo del ojo. Un tintineo. Esa debía ser una campanilla, pero la única que se encontraba era la de esa habitación y que Clarion había colgado dos semanas antes cuando las pesadillas se intensificaban. Claro, el sonido de una campanilla colgada a la puerta era algo normal si esta se abría, o si el viento soplaba por el ventanal abierto, o incluso algo por el estilo, inclusive producía un sonido relajante…

… _Excepto que el ventanal estaba cerrado aún con las cortinas abiertas…_

… _No se había levantado de la cama…_

… _Que la campanilla no se escuchase incluso si un hada abriera la puerta…_

… _Y Que él estuviera solo en la estructura interna del árbol del polvillo…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1)**_ Paidephilia = Pedófilos._

**(2)**_ Dolomuría = Asesinos._

**(3)**_ Psychópathýs = Psicópatas._

**(4)**_ Lustía = Violadores._

**(5) **_**Los cuatro puntos anteriores:**__Combiné palabras para que salieran lo más… Raros posibles. Ahora lo serio: Nunca dije que __**Sorrowny**__ fuera bonito :B pero quise hacer algo realista para __**Hell Pass/Sorrowny**__, casos que se ven en la realidad, pero que __**Disney**__ jamás en la vida tomará o mostrará, no como los __**hermanos Grim**__, pues para el que haya leído los cuentos originales hechos por los hermanos y que Disney __**ADAPTA**__ a su conveniencia y para no dañar la salud mental de los niños XD (Nadie me lo negará), sabrán que – por obvias razones – no todo es color de rosa._

**(6) Ye ken whit a'm capable... Motherfucker...** _= You know what I'm capable... Motherfucker... = Tú sabes de lo que soy capaz… Hijo de p***** - Escocés... Otra vez :3**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Mi internet está horrible todo el día, no puedo creer que haya podido subir la historia. No me critiquen, se los suplico, pues enserio __**ESTO NO ES PARA DESPOTRICAR O HACER QUEDAR MAL A DISNEY**__ XD, oigan: amo Disney, conozco cómo es Disney desde niña y he crecido viéndolo desde siempre, pero aunque haya adorado __**Cenicienta, Peter Pan, La Bella durmiente, y El Caldero Mágico** (ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL *¬*)__, no negaré que siquiera antes de mi adolescencia, he sabido que Disney es… Ya saben… Pero como ya dije, y es el punto: __**NO ES PARA CRITICAR A DISNEY.**_

_Amo esta historia, amo el tema… Y es mi estilo: estudiaré animación, quiero hacer películas, quizá una novela gráfica o un comic/manga; y aunque sé que mis temas son muy "adultos" (Entre comillas obvio, porque hasta yo noto lo infantil de mi narración :P), no negaré que en algún momento he soñado con trabajar en Disney, Pixar, blah blah blah… Más aún ahora que sé que __**Legend of Neverbeast**__ va a ser la última película de la franquicia __**Disney Fairies**__._

_¡Bueno gente bonita, aquí acaba el hermoso prólogo de la nueva historia y la continuación de __**Chistaya Doska**__, llamada __**Celestia Scream**__!_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	2. La Súplica, El Lamento (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:**_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ Capítulo dos de esta linda continuación, y como dije en el capítulo anterior, a partir de ahora, la historia de ubica luego de __**TPF**_.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**La Súplica, el Lamento (Parte I)**

* * *

_Los relámpagos resonaron cruelmente._

_-__**¡AAAAAHH-!**__-Abrió de golpe ocultando la boca con ambas manos, tratando de suprimir el grito que estuvo guardando aún en medio de sus pesadillas. Desde aquél día, semanas luego de reunirse con Clarion, sus sentidos estaban aún más a flor de piel – si es que era posible –, después de haber escuchado la campanilla colgada a la puerta sonar. Se mantuvo recostado de la cama, los ojos abiertos de la impresión enfocados en el techo, su respiración agitada. Se había mantenido alerta en todo momento luego de eso, pero en algún momento, el miedo cesó de repente, para finalmente volver a hacerse presente hace un mes, luego del regreso de Zarina._

_Notó un rayo iluminando la habitación a oscuras, mientras él, lentamente, separaba ambas manos de sus labios, el miedo le invadía completamente mientras se incorporaba en la cama, sintiendo un escalofrío correrle por la espalda. Volteó la vista hacia su lado derecho, allí estaba Clarion durmiendo, al parecer, no se percatado de su grito ahogado, y con sinceridad, no quería arrastrarle a __**su**__ problema, pues era __**suyo**__ después de todo. Salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la reina, ya le había causado muchos inconvenientes a Clarion, no podía soportar la idea de terminar perdiéndola de nuevo, eso era un hecho, por lo que, si mantenerla sin saber de lo que en verdad le ocurría era la solución, entonces que así fuera._

_-¿Mi-lori…?-Dio un respingo, la había despertado. Volvió la vista hacia la cama, y allí se encontraba sentada la reina de las hadas, viéndole fijamente preocupada con sus hermosos ojos azules-¿A dónde vas? –_

_-Y-yo…-Murmuró, ¿Qué le podría decir?-Yo…-No, no le podía seguir mintiendo, diría la verdad-No puedo seguir así, lo siento Ree… Pero…-Negó con la cabeza varias veces-Ya no puedo más… Esto… Yo… He llegado a mi límite, no puedo soportar más esto…-Se iba en medio de las noches a los Bosques del Invierno, esperando si algo cambiaba, porque no quería confirmar que la única cosa que le cambiaba, era Sorrowny, volver a ese infierno solo significaba que se perdería de manera definitiva, y no podía perder a Clarion-… No más… Lo siento, pero…-La miró fijamente, no quería decirlo, en verdad no quería, había pasado un año, y se había dicho en más de una ocasión que no deseaba que pasara eso de nuevo-… No quiero que estés en peligro… Lo siento… En verdad lo siento… Pero supongo… Supongo que es un adiós, otra vez… –_

_Se dio la vuelta tomando su camisa y la capa de plumas del suelo, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, una mano le detuvo sujetándole del brazo. Un relámpago volvió a escucharse-No… Por favor…-Volteó la vista y se encontró con la reina, llorando con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo-Te lo suplico… Por favor… No te vayas… No me dejes otra vez… Milori…-No quiso verla así, por lo que desvió la vista, guardando silencio-Ya pasamos por eso una vez, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, Milori, no ahora… Por favor… –_

_No sabía ni qué decir, la amaba, eso estaba claro, pero alejarla y saber que estaba viva era mejor que mantenerse junto a ella y perderla de manera definitiva._

_Afuera, la tormenta arreciaba, mientras las lágrimas de ambos se mostraban con la luz de un nuevo rayo._

* * *

_**De eso hacía ya un mes…**_

No pasaba desapercibido para ningún hada o sparrowman, que algo malo había pasado en la vida amorosa de ambos gobernantes. Era común ver al señor del invierno cruzando la frontera para ver a su pareja, preocupado no estaba ni cerca de ser lo que en verdad parecía expresar, sin embargo, al no ver al sparrowman con la reina, era claro hasta para el hada más distraída, que en su relación, algo había incordiado. Silvermist y Rosseta no habían tardado en notarlo en cuanto cruzaron la frontera al invierno ese día, pues las huellas en la nieve de una lechuza, un aleteo lejano, e inclusive un ululuo – amenazante más que todo –, sería algo normal, sin embargo, no era así. El señor del invierno no había cruzado.

-¿No has notado que ni siquiera se hablan, si es que se encuentran? –

-Me alegra no ser la única que se ha dado cuenta-Le respondió el hada del jardín.

-¿Crees que hayan…? Bueno… –

La pelirroja detuvo su vuelo, no por haber visto al sparrowman de los animales del invierno que le había quitado el aliento desde un primer instante, sino para interrumpir a su amiga-Sil… No lo creo-Volteó a ver a su amiga-Desde lo que ocurrió con la máquina de hielo de Tink y el Árbol del Polvillo casi congelado, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de que su relación no solo iba a durar, sino que ambos estaban más unidos que nunca, no soy capaz de pensar que se hayan separado –

-Sí pero…-Guardó silencio al ver un sparrowman más alejado de ella y su amiga, un sparrowman sobre una lechuza-Creo que tienes razón, mira-Señaló hacia más adelante.

Confundida, el hada del jardín siguió con la mirada hacia donde su amiga le señalaba, encontrándose con el señor del invierno, acompañado no solo por su lechuza, sino por la reina de las hadas-¿Ves? Allí están los dos, felices como siempre –

-Han estado ignorándose por un largo tiempo, ¿Crees que hayan arreglado cual sea el problemas que hayan tenido? –

-Eso espero, ya no me los puedo imaginar separados-Confesó la pelirroja.

Lejos de allí, donde ambos gobernantes se encontraban, el señor del invierno miraba con incredulidad a su pareja, esta le miraba preocupada, se habían mantenido en silencio por un largo tiempo-No lo acepto-Habló por fin Milori.

Clarion buscaba una manera de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, no veía como. La noticia, no estaba para mejorar la situación de ambos; desde hace un mes, continuamente hablaban de terminar definitivamente su relación, pero era claro que no querían, o no sabían cómo continuar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de la decisión a tomar-Yo, sé que no querías…-Bajó la vista al suelo para luego volver a alzarla hacia su pareja, jugando con sus manos-… Quizá… Es un nuevo comienzo, para ti, para mí… Para… Los tres… Quizá…-Negó con la cabeza varias veces-Quizá es una señal, para que por fin podamos estar tranquilos… Y- –

-¿Estar… tranquilos…?-Dijo en voz baja, de manera pausada y mordaz, cómo podía ser ella tan ingenua, él estaba enojado, y se le notaba en la mirada sombría que le dedicaba-¡¿ESTAR TRANQUILOS?!-Le gritó él, causando que retrocediera un poco-¡¿ACASO TE PARECE QUE ESTO ME MANTENDRÁ TRANQUILO, A AMBOS?! –

-Yo solo quería- -No pudo continuar, puesto que el sparrowman le interrumpió.

_**-¡¿MANTENERME AQUÍ CON ESTA NOTICIA?!**_-Su tono de voz había cambiado, asustándola de inmediato, ese no era él, pasaba otra vez-_**¡¿DIME EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES HEMOS HABLADO DE QUE ESTO NO PODÍA SEGUIR ASÍ?! ¡QUE NO QUIERO… **_A-¡-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dejándose caer al suelo-… A…arras-t-t…trarte… Conmigo e-en es-t…to… –

Se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado-¿Estás bien? –

-No…-Le confesó negando varias veces con la cabeza-No sé qué dije, y tampoco quiero saberlo… Pero entiéndeme: estoy sorprendido…-La miró fijamente, tomándole de la mano-Yo… Te lo dije en más de una ocasión… Ree… No quiero tener hijos…-Dijo pausadamente, permitiéndole a la reina ver su preocupación-**It wid nae be fair fur thaim tae suffer fur o' me... (1)** –

Se arrodilló en la nieve, frente a él, y no tardó en tomarle de la mejilla para que él alzara la vista hacia ella-Mírame, por favor…-El sparrowman se negaba-Milori, Te lo suplico…-Derramó varias lágrimas, había estado pensando si decirle, o más bien, cómo decirle; desde que volvieron a estar juntos, lo que ella pensó iba a ser su relación de antes, se llenó de discusiones continuas, cesaron hasta cierto punto, y hacía ya un mes volvieron; no sabía qué le pasaba, pero tenía una ligera sospecha que no la dejaba tranquila. Hacía un mes… Llevaba ya un mes… Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre. Él no quería, desde que eran jóvenes él lo decía _Jamás tendré hijos_, claro, antes de que desquitar su furia con…

Soltó una risa, ganándose la mirada incrédula de su pareja-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso de la situación? –

-Nada… Nada en especial… Es solo que…-Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica-Cuando en el pasado tuvimos esta charla… Cuando era clara tu molestia de tener hijos, siempre terminabas lastimando a uno de los pobres _brioché_ de vainilla que hacía para los dos… –

-Odias la vainilla-Indicó, aún desanimado, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Sí, pero tú no –

Soltó una risa entre dientes, antes de volver a recordar el problema-¿Por qué nada puede volver a ser como antes? Cuando la inocencia era lo que valía –

-Porque tarde o temprano cierta princesa temeraria de las estaciones cálidas decidiría declarársele a su amigo, un sparrowman del invierno, para acabar con el corazón roto esperándole el tiempo suficiente, hasta que años después que se cansó de contar, éste le correspondió-Sonrió, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Muy bien… Oficialmente debo hacer algo para que dejes de manipularme con ese recuerdo-Dijo antes de posarse sobre ella, ambos en la nieve. Clarion soltó una risa pasando los brazos sobre los hombros del sparrowman, antes de ambos mirarse fijamente, sin palabras, únicamente sollozos proviniendo de ella, preocupándole al instante-No no, no llores por favor…-Dirigió una mano hacia su rostro, con intención de secar sus lágrimas-No quise decir lo que dije, es cierto, jamás quise tener hijos, jamás los he querido… Pero no significa que ahora no los querré, o que los odiaré… Tampoco que los abandonaré, nada de eso, cariño… –

-Has dicho… –

-Sé lo que he dicho… Pero…-Depositó un beso sobre sus labios-No quiero dejarte sola, a ninguno de los dos… –

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Milori, sé que no te parece justo, no quiero obligarte a nada y mucho menos ser una molestia… Fue un error que…-Continuó llorando.

Él la interrumpió bruscamente-No lo digas, por favor…-El silencio fue inmediato, hasta que él decidió continuar hablando-Tú no tienes que obligarme, yo lo decido, y jamás, **jamás**, serás una molestia para mí… Además… Que yo esté aquí es un error, que las hadas cálidas y de invierno crucen a donde no deben es un error, los piratas aquí en Neverland son un error… Pero aún así… Esos errores los dejamos pasar-Soltó una risa irónica-Claro… Exceptuando lo último si llegan a hacer algo…. Odio los piratas… –

Ella tampoco pudo evitar reír-Odio es una palabra muy fuerte, cariño –

-Hay peores-La reina volvió a reír-¿Vez? Así me gusta que estás-Depositó nuevamente un beso sobre sus labios.

Clarion se quedó en silencio luego de que rompieran el beso, ambos recostados en la nieve, ella en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados-Milori…-Un simple '¿Hmmm…?' fue la respuesta que recibió, por lo que se aferró a él-Prométeme… Que tú y yo jamás nos separaremos, no importa qué situación se avecine, o qué tan desesperados estemos por lo que ocurra… Nunca… Me dejes…-Escondió el rostro en su pecho-Por favor…-El señor del invierno solo guardó silencio, viéndola fijamente con preocupación, ¿Cómo cumplir esa promesa casi imposible? ¿Cómo decir la verdad, que no estaba seguro de si lo hacía? Quería que todo cambiara, ansiaba ello tanto como ella, ¿Pero se podría?

La aferró contra él, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir, sin embargo, estas bajaron por sus mejillas, manchando la nieve de carmesí al caer-Lo prometo… Jamás te abandonaré… –

_**¿Por qué nunca medía sus palabras?**_

* * *

_-¿Q-qu…é? –_

_Oscuridad absoluta._

_-¿Qué… es este lugar…? –_

_No había nada, solo frío, un eterno espacio negro, aunque no necesitaba una imagen para ignorar lo demás: gritos. Retrocedió aterrada, chasquidos… Algo estaba siendo golpeado, más gritos… ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Muy bien, contrólate Tinkerbell, se decía, nada de esto era real. Había llegado a su casa luego de haber pasado todo el día en el Bosque del Invierno, huyendo constantemente de las interrogantes de su hermana acerca de cierto sparrowman guardián del polvillo, regresó, y prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama por el cansancio, aún con su ropa de invierno – incluso en el __**sueño**__, al parecer –._

_Eso no era real, cualquier cosa que escuchase, no estaba ocurriendo, las voces que reconociera no era de nadie cercano a ella, nada malo estaba pasando, nada. Pronto despertaría, sí eso, tenía que despertar. Caminó lentamente de espaldas, la cantidad de gritos aumentaban, no parecía un sueño, no parecía un… Algo pegajoso a sus pies, sintió algo pegajoso y viscoso… Maloliente, olía horrible-¿Qué… Es esto…?-Murmuró por lo bajo._

_Estaba sola, eso llegó a pensar, al menos hasta que escuchó una voz masculina, más que todo conocida-Tin…ker-bell… –_

_¿Qué?-Esa… Voz…-Susurró. Un poco más calmada al reconocer la persona a la cual pertenecía aquella voz profunda – aunque ahogada, al menos en ese momento –, volteó-¡¿Está allí, Lord Milori?!-La oscuridad era espesa, impedía que pudiera ver bien, pero a lo lejos, cuando la bruma parecía despejarse, pudo ver algo, o más bien alguien, aunque no esperaba que de esa manera-No… –_

_-Tin…ker-bell…-Hablaba en voz baja-A…yúda-me… –_

_Ocultó la boca tras ambas manos, abriendo los ojos de la impresión ante la escena del señor del invierno encadenado. Sin saber qué hacer, la artesana corrió hacia él, incapaz de volar por el miedo, aunque éste solo aumentó al verle más de cerca; las cadenas en las muñecas – manteniendo sus brazos alzados – le roían y dejaban marcado, como si de un rastro de quemadura se tratase, y del cuello al costado izquierdo las marcas continuaban, los cortes humeaban ligeramente – de alguna extraña manera –, pero le preocupaba la herida en el abdomen que sangraba con abundancia al igual que la del pecho – combinado el líquido carmesí con una extraña cosa viscosa color negro, como si de brea se tratase –, tejidos desgarrados como si algo hubiese sido arrancado-No… ¿Q-qué…?-Le tomó del rostro – ignorando el cabello antes platinado, viscoso por la sangre, desprolijo – permitiéndose ver lo que las sombras y los mechones escondían, el lado derecho completamente corroído, también humeando levemente-¡Oh por-! –_

_-Tinkerbell… No… N-no i-impor-ta y…ya…-Le escuchó murmurando-V-ve-te… D-de a…a…a-quí… –_

_-¡No!-Tomó su abrigo y lo rasgó-No sé qué está pasando… Pe-pero si le dejo aquí… –_

_-Tinkerbell…-Le interrumpió nuevamente, enfocando la vista – cargada de una triste desesperación y melancolía, más que todo debilidad – en la artesana-Por… Fa-vor… Vete… –_

_-Pero… Yo… No puedo dejarle… Yo- –_

_-Tinkerbell…-Habló nuevamente sin permitirle continuar-Prométeme… Al-go… –_

_-Yo…-Al notar cómo se enseriaba, ignorando por completo su estado-¿S-sí…?-Preguntó algo desconfiada._

_-Pro-méte…me… Que… Q…q-ue…-Le tomó del abrigo y la acercó hacia él para susurrarle al oído:-… Me matarás –_

_**Dos menos, falta otro…**__ Dijo una voz a lo lejos._

Abrió los ojos de golpe soltando un jadeo, la respiración agitada, ese había sido el sueño más realista que había tenido alguna vez, o más bien, pesadillas, no se esperaba algo tan extraño, pero había algo bueno a fin de cuentas, no era real. Aunque. Soltó un suspiro, sentándose en la cama, la súplica, la promesa, que el señor del invierno – al menos en su sueño – le confesó, la dejó descolocada, ¿Matarle? ¿Por qué? Y esa voz, ¿A qué se refería con _**Dos menos, falta otro**_?

Blaze, despierto y preocupado, se acercó a ella, quien no tardó en tomarle en brazos, diciendo inconscientemente:-Creo que debo ir a ver al guardalibros… –

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

**(1) It wid nae be fair fur thaim tae suffer fur o' me... **_= It would not be fair for them to suffer because of me... = __**No sería justo que ellos sufran por causa mía…**_

**(2)**_ Esto debía haberlo explicado antes cuando aún continuaba Chistaya Doska… Admito que se me pasó, error mío que jamás debió ocurrir, se preguntarán qué es, bueno: ¿Berserk? Más exactamente: ¿Por qué le llame __**Berserk**__? Si bien debo admitir que en un comienzo no tendría nombre y simplemente le llamaría demonio al ver que no se me ocurría ningún nombre, luego de un largo tiempo – y de andar viendo __**Teen Wolf**__ XD (No sé por qué realmente fue en ese momento) y __**Marvel: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**__ luego del estreno de __**Thor 2:**__**The Dark World**__ –, fue que metida en internet hallé algo que me encantó __**Berserk**__. __Al investigar el término Berserk de wikipedia, y encontrarme con la disambiguación, fue que me metí en la parte donde decía guerrero, ahora al punto: ¿Qué hallé? Alfo que me pareció perfecto. Lo voy a poner tal cual, y solo lo que resalte en negrita, será lo que… Más me convenció: __**Los berserker eran guerreros**__ vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. __**Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos o toros, y llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna**__; hasta se ha testimoniado el caso de que se lanzaban al agua antes de tiempo de un drakar y se ahogaban sin que nada pudiera hacer. __**Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condición de distinguir aliados de enemigos.**__ Saltándonos algo más, continuamos: __**En cierto modo, la religión de estos grandes guerreros les inducía a mostrar una invulnerable mitad humana y otra mitad animal**__. De ahí un punto y seguido, y otro punto más adelante en un párrafo continuaba diciendo: __**Fueron marginados por la sociedad por considerárseles locos, y una leyenda que recorría los países nórdicos contaba que se convertían en hombres lobos, lo que motivó que se les temiera más y se les recluyera, ya en la cristiandad, por considerarlos poseídos por el diablo.**__ Ignoren lo de hombre lobo… Por favor… Pero básicamente, de allí el por qué les llamé berserk XD_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

_Bueno, no hubo reviews/comentarios, pero sí 28 visitas y 1 follower, gracias __**Caroltrivilini**__ por el follow :3. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Segundo capítulo hecho… Bueno, primer capítulo de la historia sin contar el prólogo XD, pero ustedes me entienden :P_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	3. La Súplica, El Lamento (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ Otro capítulo, otro día donde la salud mental de Milori se ve cada vez más en problemas por causa mía… Ah… *Suspiro* En estos momentos, si Peggy Holmes, Ritsuko Notani, Timothy Dalton, John Lasseter, etc etc etc estuvieran leyendo esto (Principalmente si alguno entendiera el español XD), no dudo que se estarían preguntando cómo podría yo hacer esto con un personaje de una película para niños XD Bueno, todo se vale… Ni que fuera el canon… :P_

**PD:**_ Sí, sé que es raro que ponga una pd aquí arriba pero... Abajo ya está bien llena la cosa jajaja, bue~ he estado... Ociosa un rato y... No sé, quise hacer esto en facebook... Me estoy esforzando MÁS de lo que creen, y estos días he estado ocupada pero ahorita no así que... No sé... Please me ayudan dando un like XD no sé, será divertido, es más que todo para ociosiar (?) ya saben jajajaja, el que quiera hacer lo mismo pero con otro personaje, pues bienvenido sea XD me siento tan solita(o) en este caso - cuando lo vean (si lo ven) sabrán por qué la (o) XD ... Ya saben, en face: /pages/Lord-Milori/1679389605618761_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**La Súplica, el Lamento (Parte II)**

* * *

Tinkerbell volaba hacia el invierno ya con su abrigo puesto, aún preocupada por el sueño que tuvo, le daba una mala sensación, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir, o más bien: como si lo que se le presentó en su pesadilla en verdad fuese a ocurrir. Tragó en seco. Cualquier hada hasta con el mínimo instinto común se daba cuenta de que era muy inocente, por supuesto, inclusive ella misma lo sabía; y es que eso era lo peor del caso: aún teniendo esa mala sensación, trataba de convencerse de que nada malo iba a pasar, que todo estaba bien y que nada cambiaría.

Aún así…

_Aún así…_

Detuvo su vuelo lentamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, _No cruces, no cruces…_ ¿Por qué el simple pensamiento de ir al Bosque del Invierno le ponía la piel de gallina? ¿Acaso en verdad iba a ocurrir algo que no se podría evitar? ¿Algo… De lo cual se arrepentiría… Siempre…?

-Siempre…-Susurró.

-¿Siempre?-Dio un respingo al escuchar una voz.

¿En qué momento había cruzado la frontera, más bien, eso y cuándo escarcharon sus alas? Estuvo muy distraída con sus pensamientos, al parecer… Pero esa voz… Dirigió la mirada hacia varias direcciones, ya llevaba un buen tiempo volando, hasta que por fin reaccionó de su trance con esa voz. Volvió a mirar hacia la derecha, solo árboles-_"No…"_-Frunció el seño, había solo dos siluetas.

Con cuidado, se acercó para escucharles hablando, aunque se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejada para que no le descubrieran espiando-Ya lo sabes, ¿No? Siempre pasa… Algo extraño… Siempre ocurre…-Dijo una voz que no era la que había escuchado antes, sin embargo, si era conocida.

-_"¿Lord Milori?"_-Tragó en seco. El señor del invierno se encontraba con la espalda contra uno de los árboles más alejados, ella se encontraba tras de él-_"¿Con quién habla…?"_ –

-Sí… Oh… Bueno…-Tartamudeaba el otro, la voz que había escuchado con anterioridad-Eeeeehhhh… Jeje, yo nunca me pongo tan nervioso, pero si algo pasa, como tú dices claro… ¿Acaso… Quieres ignorarlo… O estás diciendo que hay que hacer algo…? –

-_"¿Slush? ¿De qué están hablando?"_ –

A lo lejos, ambos sparrowman se veían fijamente, _**ignorando la presencia de la artesana**_-Slush…-Empezó el señor del invierno, mirando por el rabillo del ojo ante cualquier movimiento-Sabes muy bien… A lo que me refiero… –

Suspiró el otro-Moh…-Formó un mohín-Milori, estaba tratando de evadir tu indirecta tan directa…-Se encogió de hombros sonriendo cálidamente-Pero al parecer, es algo imposible… Solo que… –

-¿Solo que…? –

-A los cadáveres… Hay que enterrarles muy profundo…-Dijo tranquilo el hada glaciar-Sino, el olor puede atraer a cualquier animal salvaje… Sí, a los linces se les incluye… –

Tinkerbell abrió los ojos de la impresión, aterrada, ¿Por qué Slush estaba diciendo algo de ese estilo? No dudaba de que en ese momento estuviera pálida, y aunque por dentro se decía que era mejor marcharse, prefirió continuar escuchando. El suspiro del gobernante no tardó en hacerse presente-Ah… Supongo que sí, pero… ¿Quieres decir que si algo malo pasa, deberíamos empezar a buscar en las montañas, hacia el norte…? Ya sabes, las ventiscas, la cantidad de nieve, ahí… Está todo peor, lo suficiente como… Para hallar un cuerpo… –

-Bueno… Ni siquiera un hada del invierno soporta el clima allí, me sorprende que Krest sí lo haga… –

_¿Krest?_ Pensó confundida-¿Por qué le tenías que mencionar?-El ambiente se sentía tenso, era lo que le parecía, inclusive pensaba que sería tan denso que hasta unas tijeras, un cuchillo, cualquier cosa filosa, podría cortarlo a la mitad-Ah…-Escuchó suspirar nuevamente al señor del invierno-Espero… Espero que para variar, no ocurra nada malo… Neh neh… Redleaf y yo la tendremos mal en verdad si llega a pasar algo-_¿El ministro del otoño?_

-Ya lo creo que lo **tendremos** mal, los tres-Suspiró rascándose la nuca-Oh bueno… Creo que es hora de acabar con esta morbosa plática… Claro, aunque ya tenemos un tercer individuo indeseable-Abrió los ojos sorprendida, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, imposible.

-Ya lo creo-Escuchó-¿No opinas igual, Tinkerbell…?-Dio un respingo, sabían que estaba allí, alzó la vista de nueva cuenta, y aterrada, se encontró con la fría mirada castaña del gobernante, el seño fruncido complementando el semblante sombrío que tenía en ese momento-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas que ni te conciernen…-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-Después te pueden traer más mal que bien… _**Pequeña artesana**_… –

Retrocedió lentamente-_"¿Pequeña… Artesana…?"_-Su presencia le daba mala espina en ese momento-Y-yo… Yo… Lo siento… Ya… Ya me iba… –

Milori amplió su sonrisa-Oh vamos, ¿Tan rápido se acabó el juego?-Avanzó hacia la rubia, bajando la mirada-¿No querías saber de qué hablábamos Slush y yo? ¿Acaso…?-Hablaba pausadamente, relajando el semblante, sin embargo, la sonrisa maliciosa continuaba presente, dándole escalofríos-¿… No tenías curiosidad? ¿O es que en verdad… Lo que tienes es miedo…? –

-L-lord Milori…-Susurraba alejándose lentamente.

-Tch… Tú…-Decía por lo bajo, de una manera pausada que empeoró su mala sensación-¡IDIOTA!-Dio un respingo asustada-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO VAYAS POR ALLÍ SIN SABER CON LO QUE TE ENCUENTRES! Es más…-Soltó una risa entre dientes-¿Por qué mejor no desapareces de una vez? No haces más que causar problemas después de todo, quizá todos se alegrarían de que ya no estés por allí empeorando todo con lo que te encuentres-La rubia soltó varias lágrimas. Por un minuto, solo por un corto momento, el gobernante borró la sonrisa levemente llevándose una mano al rostro; se sentía mal, terrible, al ver a la artesana frente a él llorando por su culpa-Tinkerbell…-Susurró, alejando la mano de su rostro, sorprendido por lo que hizo-Yo… En verdad lo siento… Nunca… Nunca quise decir eso… –

-Es-está bien…-Bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente, entristecida.

-No, no lo está…-Negó con la cabeza-Solo… Solo vete ahora, ¿Está bien? –

-Pero- –

-¡QUE TE MARCHES! –

Sobresaltada, asintió para luego marcharse volando con toda la rapidez que podía, mientras que atrás, ambos sparowman se veían fijamente-Falta…-Empezó preocupado el hada glaciar-Falta muy poco, siempre ocurre… –

Torció los labios desviando la vista hacia el suelo, frente a él-_**Más que un sueño, una pesadilla se tornará… Con el sonido de las campanas, cuando la inocencia se acabe, las flores se marchitarán mientras el agua se evapore, así como las hojas caerán, la nieve no tardará en ser corrompida y mancharse de carmín…**_-El semblante inexpresivo, pero la mirada de horror era lo que se apreciaba en el señor del invierno-_**Uno caerá, otro dejará huellas sin un final, mientras la oscuridad ría con crueldad al verse vencedor… Es el cruel destino que le depara a Neverland, cada año, cuando las estrellas se extingan**_ –

Slush retrocedió un poco frunciendo el seño levemente-¿Estás… Bien…?-Había guardado silencio de un momento a otro, sin mirarle nuevamente al terminar de hablar, y claro, considerando el simple hecho de verle tan callado tomando en cuenta el humor sombrío que tenía en ese momento, no estaba decidido a pagar el precio por su preocupación, porque estaba seguro de algo: no ponía en duda que se encontraba en peligro, en cualquier momento que estuviera con el gobernante, su amigo. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó-Hey, te hice una pregunta…-Sin respuesta, tragó en seco-¿Milori…?-Volvió a alzar la mirada, causando que le diera un respingo, pero al recibir una sonrisa calmada del señor del invierno cuando le dirigió la vista nuevamente, se tranquilizó un poco. Suspiró-Oh… Me has preocupado al no volver a hablar…-Sonrió tranquilamente-Por un minuto creí… Bueno… Creí que… Oficialmente te habíamos perdido… –

-No…-Susurró con una sonrisa sombría, aunque el otro no la notó-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente…-Soltó una risa corta entre dientes, la sonrisa torcida.

-Sí… Eh… –

* * *

Cerró las puertas de golpe dejándose caer al suelo sentada, su respiración agitada. Había llegado al palacio de la sabiduría lo más rápido que pudo por el terror que le causó la plática con el señor del invierno, tragó en seco; no, había algo diferente con el gobernante, no parecía él. Ahora no solo se sentía preocupada por su sueño, sino porque algo le decía que, el encuentro de hace poco tiempo, detonó que ocurriera; debía hablar con Dewey, y explicarle sus dudas; bueno, había llegado, eso era un avance.

-¿Lo viste? –

-¡AH!-Soltó una exclamación dando un respingo, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con el anciano sparrowman-¡D-Dewey! ¡Me has dado un susto! –

-Oh, lo siento Tinkerbell –

-No, no importa…-Se levantó del suelo cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una de preocupación-Pero dime, ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Bueno…-Soltó un suspiro-Por como estabas solo hace unos momentos, creo darme cuenta de lo que te tiene tan asustada, ¿Le has visto? ¿A lord Milori? –

-S-sí…-Asintió-Dime… ¿A ocurrido algo… En los Bosques del Invierno? –

Dewey se alejó de allí-Sígueme, por favor –

.

.

.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-El guardalibros la había llevado a una habitación a oscuras.

-Una habitación secreta que nadie, ni siquiera lord Milori, sino su antecesor y yo, conocemos-La artesana notó cómo rebuscaba en varios lugares.

-¿Qué ha-?-Guardó silencio al verle sacar un libro de apariencia bastante vieja por la tapa desgastada y las hojas roídas, además de recubierto de escarcha-¿Un libro, eso buscabas? –

-No es el libro, es lo que se esconde **dentro** del libro-Recalcó la antepenúltima palabra empezando a rasgar la cubierta y los costados con la mano-Lo notaste, ¿No es así? Me refiero a la actitud de lord Milori… –

-¿E-eh…? Sí-Asintió-Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que-? –

-Dime algo… ¿Acaso… Viniste a consultarme sobre… Ciertas pesadillas?-Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿El guardalibros acaso sabía…? No, no era posible… ¿O acaso sí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Interrogó.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta…-Le miró el anciano seriamente-Pero espero que no seas como ellas y acabas… Y tu luz acaba extinguiéndose-Sin decir más, le entregó el libro para luego dirigirse a la única salida de la habitación, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta devolviéndole la espalda a la artesana-Tinkerbell… Si vas a leer ese libro, por lo que más quieras, olvídate de que, sepa Mother Dove sobre qué hablaron, tu encuentro del día de hoy con lord Milori…-Se mordió los labios guardando silencio antes de continuar, helándole la sangre a la artesana-… **Jamás-Ocurrió**-Finalizó pausadamente recalcando ambas palabras, para luego marcharse de allí dejando sola a una pensativa artesana.

Tinkerbell tensó los labios en una línea firme antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el libro, no había título, o si lo hubo ahora estaba rasgado por el ítem desvencijado y húmedo por el frío y el hielo.

* * *

Cruel destino, qué le deparas a Neverland.

Esa misma noche, la artesana se encontraba encerrada en su casa, cubierta de pies a cabeza con sus mantas por el miedo que sentía mientras el libro continuaba sin ser tocado a sus pies, aún no se había decidido a abrirlo y leerlo, mucho menos luego de lo que le dijo Dewey. Tragó en seco aferrando las mantas contra ella, era molesto y cruel que ella siempre se viera involucrada en problemas sin siquiera intentarlo, no era más que un mal chiste del destino.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba el libro firmemente con ambas manos, temblaban, ella – admitía – era terca además de también valiente, y por ello nunca, **nunca**, le temblaban las manos. Separó la cubierta de la contraportada dejando a la vista un escrito-_"__**A quien quiera que haya abierto este libro, una vez empiece a leer la página siguiente, haga como que nada ha cambiado jamás, y olvide que alguna vez leyó estos escritos.**__" _–

_«__**No me conoce, pero tampoco le será difícil olvidarme, y mucho menos mis palabras. Lo único que podré decir… Es que… Decidas lo que decidas… Te he advertido.**_

La firma elegante adornada el pie de la página con solo una letra, "_**– K**_". Cerró el libro de golpe, estaba en una encrucijada entre continuar leyendo, o ignorar todo. Tragó en seco, tenía una mala sensación, por lo cual, decidió abrir el libro nuevamente y pasar la página hacia la segunda encontrándose con la misma caligrafía elegante-_"__**Si decidiste continuar leyendo esto, o eres muy valiente, o muy estúpido…**__"_ O ambos-Sonrió levemente-_"__**La verdad es que eso no me importa, pero al menos has tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que le depara a Neverland el mismo día, cada año: Segundo de Febrero…**__"_-Abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso era dentro de unas horas a media noche, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento, sino que ese era su día de llegada, de ella y Periwinkle-_"__**Desde mi día de llegada, recuerdo todos y cada uno de esos días claramente, aunque no de la manera más especial que digamos, pues acabando el invierno y empezando la primavera, a la hora de las brujas… Y no, no me refiero a la superstición de la media noche, aunque tampoco al tiempo transcurrido entre las doce y las tres de la mañana, sino exactamente a esa última. Si de ahora en adelante decides cuidarte, creerme, o no a ninguna de estas opciones, ya es problema tuyo, pero yo cumplo mi deber con informarle a quien quiera que esté leyendo este libro.**__" –_

_«__**Imagino que con el paso del tiempo, lo que pasó se olvidará, o al menos así será en las estaciones cálidas. Allá… Jamás sabrán lo que ocurre cada año para que la nieve se tiña de carmín. Sin embargo, también estoy seguro de que un hada más que otra pasará por lo mismo, y con ello, me refiero a los gritos en medio de las pesadillas, y claro, no propios. Si el guardalibros te ha dado este libro, significa que así es; si no terminas de leer este escrito… Significa que algún berserk te encontró… Y te asesinó…**_

Tres golpes seguidos en la puerta se hicieron escuchar fuertemente ante lo cual dejó caer el libro de golpe soltando una exclamación-¡AH! –

-_¡Tinkerbell sal rápido, no creerás lo que pasó!_ –

-S-sí…-Volvió a tomar el libro abriéndolo-¡En un minuto!-Continuó leyendo lo más rápido que pudo-_"__**Si te han interrumpido justo ahora, significa que te la has pasado leyendo y tomando decisiones o pensando estas últimas horas y… Ya es muy tarde, son las tres de la mañana…**__"_-Abrió los ojos de golpe revelando una mirada aterrada y miró hacia el cielo, no era un hada exploradora ni un hada aventurera, pero sabía la hora, y eran las tres de la mañana. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el libro frunciendo el seño-_"__**No, no es una coincidencia, créeme que a pesar de que lo suene, no lo es. Lo diré rápido: Más que un sueño, una pesadilla se tornará… Con el sonido de las campanas, cuando la inocencia se acabe, las flores se marchitarán mientras el agua se evapore, así como las hojas caerán, la nieve no tardará en ser corrompida y mancharse de carmín… Uno caerá, otro dejará huellas sin un final, mientras la oscuridad ría con crueldad al verse vencedor… Es el cruel destino que le depara a Neverland, cada año, cuando las estrellas se extingan…**__"_-Tragando en seco sintiendo el sudor correr por su rostro, volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, ni una estrella ni la luna, solo nubes plomizas cubriendo el brillo. Las flores no sobreviven en invierno excepto con una capa de escarcha; las hojas caen en el otoño, en otras palabras, antes del invierno; cuando las estrellas se extingan… ¿Era una señal ó siempre ocurría ese día? Algo le decía, que siempre ocurría; la nieve se mancha de carmín… Eso fue lo que dijo quien-quiera-y-solo-Mother-Dove-sepa-que-haya-escrito-el-libro; pero… ¿A qué se refería con que el agua se evapore y que uno caerá mientras el otro dejará huellas sin un final?

Un nuevo golpeteo le sacó de su trance-_¡Tinkerbell!_ –

-¡Ya voy!-Volvió a dirigir la vista al libro-¡Solo un minuto más!-Continuó leyendo-_"__**Sé que no entenderás nada, pero… Entiéndelo como una maldición que, de una forma u otra, acarrea al Bosque del Invierno cada año. Hace varios siglos perdí a mi esposa en lo que se creyó fue la maldición de ese año, sin embargo, había dos pequeños problemas: fue en medio de la tarde, no a las tres de la mañana; y el segundo es que… Siempre hay dos víctimas, uno desaparece, y el otro se haya muerto. Nunca encuentran al desaparecido, no deja rastros**__"_ No deja huellas… O al menos las deja sin un final, su paradero resulta desconocido-Otro golpe-¡Ya va!-Volvió a leer-_"__**No creas en nadie, desde que conocí a quien se convirtió en uno de mis tres tablones que me aferraban a tierra, supe que nadie era inocente en la maldición que aparece en Neverland, en Pixie Hollow, cada año. Mucho menos los que presentan lo mismo que tú, quien estás leyendo esto: las pesadillas. No es difícil notar las señales, señales que pude apreciar con los años mientras envejecía: las marcas rojas, el pálido enfermizo, la tos sangrienta, los desmayos, los gestos y reacciones nerviosas… Las pesadillas y alucinaciones; y sí, eso te incluye a ti… Me escucharías suspirando ahora si estuvieras a mi lado… Pero no es tiempo de decirte mis acciones, solo necesitas saber que, si dejo esto y lo has leído hasta acá o hasta el final, no estás a salvo, uno de ellos te encontrará, berserk o no, quien esté involucrado no dudará en asesinarte si sabe que: uno, tienes este libro; y dos… Te estás rascando el cuello en este momento… ¿No es así?**__"_-Abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión mientras, mecánicamente, dirigió la mirada temerosa hacia el costado derecho de su cuello, donde sus uñas roían su piel; ¿Cómo ese libro sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo? Era como si respondiera todas sus preguntas. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si el hecho de una maldición – que le sonaba ficticia o alguna broma –, o el libro adivinador. Alejando la mano de su cuello, decidió continuar leyendo, pero la interrumpieron nuevamente.

-_¡TINKERBELL, NO ES UN JUEGO!_ –

-¡Un minuto más, Fawn! _"__**Sonaré loco, pero créeme, por favor… No eres la única, y… Si continúa siendo el reinado de su majestad, la reina Natassia, o ya es el de esa niñita, Clarion… Entonces… Definitivamente, no estás tú solo… Por favor… ¡Por favor! Si Snowflake ó Slush, e inclusive Milori o cualquier otro está cerca, no permitas que vean este libro… Solo Mother Dove sabe cómo actuarán…**__"_ Eso…-Palideció pasando la página-¡Eso no puede ser todo…!-Susurró la exclamación, las páginas siguientes estaban arrancadas o manchadas de tinta negra congelada-¡Por favor…! ¡Por fa-!-La última página hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, era la misma letra, se notaba, pero estaba escrito de una manera menos elegante, como si hubiese sido en un momento de desesperación-No…-Susurró dejando caer el libro al suelo y buscando su abrigo de invierno para salir velozmente de su casa, acompañando al hada de los animales.

-¡Ya era hora! –

-¡¿Bosque del Invierno?!-Le preguntó aterrada, ante los cual, la castaña ni siquiera pudo evitar asentir.

Fawn nunca sabría qué hizo desesperar tanto a su amiga artesana, nadie excepto por algunos pocos jamás sabrían que, en ese libro ó pequeño diario, al final, una sentencia de muerte hizo que el hada rubia perdiera la cordura por un momento. Una sentencia de muerte segura solo para ella y para un hada de la escarcha…

Porque nadie, ni el propio Peter Pan, el primer y último niño perdido – además del protegido de la testaruda artesana –, sabrían que esa hermosa y elegante caligrafía aseguraba…

_«… __**Si tu día de llegada es el dos de Febrero, asegúrate de haber hecho todo lo que querías en vida… Porque vas a morir**_

* * *

-No… Puede ser…-Habló ocultando los labios tras sus manos. Al llegar al Bosque del Invierno no supo qué pensar, pudo ver la gran cantidad de personas alrededor del… Tragó en seco acercándose lentamente, deseando con fuerza que no fuese su hermana-¿Peri…?-Se acercó a Sled, este dio un respingo al verla, pero negó con la cabeza-¿No es? –

-No –

-_"Una broma, sí, eso debió ser el maldito libro…"_ –

-Pero…-Le miró fijamente, estaba apenado-Nadie la ha visto en toda la mañana, y Gliss ha ido a su casa con Spike, no han vuelto aún… –

-Es-pera…-Guardó silencio por unos minutos-¿Mi hermana… Pudo desaparecer? ¡¿Es la otra víctima?! –

-Eso es…-Sled calló al notar lo que dijo-Ahora tú… Espera un minuto…-La miró seriamente tomándola por los hombros-¿Cómo lo sabes si…?-La tomó de la mano alejándola de allí al notar cómo empezaban a verles las demás hadas-¿Cómo sabes de la otra víctima si ningún hada cálida ha sabido de esto hace…? ¡¿Yo qué sé, siglos?! –

-Yo… Eh…-Negó varias veces con la cabeza frunciendo el seño-¡Eso no importa en este momento, mi hermana podría estar en peligro si Gliss y Spike no la encuentran en su casa! –

-No podría…-Alguien le interrumpió, ambos volvieron la mirada hacia la persona y se encontraron con las susodichas-**Está** en peligro-Dijo Spike.

-Fuimos a su casa y… ¡No estaba!-Exclamó Gliss con las lágrimas ya corriendo por su rostro.

Spike se dirigió a su amigo-No hay duda, Peri es la otra –

-Pero no desapareció justo ahora, no lo entiendo-Habló la artesana.

-¡Sled! ¡¿Cómo sabe?!-Señaló la pelinegra a la rubia.

-En mi defensa, yo también me sorprendí –

Gliss interrumpió la pelea de sus amigos explicándole a Tinkerbell-Nadie jamás ha encontrado a las víctimas de secuestro como para saber exactamente a qué hora desaparecieron, solo se sabe que nunca más los volvieron a ver –

-Una vez ido-Habló Spike tristemente-No regresan a casa –

-Perdona si nos sorprende que sepas algo, pero…-Empezó el único sparrowman-Luego de lo que ocurrió, ya sabes, que las estaciones cálidas y el Bosque del Invierno quedaran separados, bueno… Es difícil de creer que un hada cálida que no sean… O la reina o los ministros, sepan algo de… Bueno… Esto… –

-¿Y… Todos los años es así? –

Los tres se miraron aterrados para volverse hacia la artesana-Sí, este mismo día todos los años-Habló la de cabello blanco, una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada-Siempre hay miedo mientras la fecha se acerca, pero claro, no todo en la vida es color de rosa…-Soltó una risa-Mucho menos aquí –

-Los bosques son peligrosos, una criatura…-Spike volvió la mirada al cadáver sintiendo repulsión, inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de su amiga-… Fácilmente podría haberlo hecho –

Tinkerbell bajó la mirada, sin embargo, la alzó nuevamente al sentirse observada, encontrándose con que – a lo lejos – dos sparrowman le observaban fijamente, entre serios y temerosos, no reconoció exactamente la mirada que le dirigían. Sintiendo furia al recordar la charla de la mañana, e ignorando completamente la advertencia de Dewey cuando le entregó el libro, se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia el señor del invierno y el sparrowman glaciar, hasta llegar frente a ellos sin poder evitar arrinconarles contra uno de los árboles-¡Hijos de-! –

Milori le tomó del hombro acercando el rostro al oído de ella-Aquí no, además, controla tu vocabulario, no te queda bien –

Tinkerbell se separó de golpe tomando al gobernante por el cuello de la camisa, obligándole a inclinarse sobre ella un poco-¡No me tomes el pelo, maldito hijo de-! –

-Con Lyra no te metas-Murmuró Slush soltando una risa-Él no mide su fuerza cuando insultan o hablan de la anterior ministra del invierno –

-Me vale una mierda la anterior ministra, les escuché hablando en la mañana, ¿Recuerdan? ¿Es esta su forma de decirme que harían hasta lo imposible por guardar sus secretos?-Sujetó con fuerza al señor del invierno por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos con furia-¡¿ES ACASO ESA CHARLA SU FORMA DE DECIRME QUE MI HERMANA IBA A DESAPARECER?!-En qué momento empezó a derramar lágrimas, no lo supo, solo notó la mirada aterrada del gobernante, y la preocupada del sparrowman glaciar-¡¿QUÉ?! –

El mayor se soltó del agarre de la artesana para llevarse una mano a la boca, mientras, Tinkerbell notaba que nadie les prestó atención a pesar de sus gritos, eso lo agradecía, pero algo volvió a llamar su atención, y eso fue escuchar una tos. Las palabras escritas en el libro empezaban a hacer eco en su mente _**… señales que pude apreciar con los años mientras envejecía… **_Dirigió mecánicamente por el rabillo la mirada hacia el gobernante _**… La tos sangrienta…**_ Gotas carmesí mancharon la nieve y la palma pálida del mayor, un hilillo escapándose de entre sus labios. Pudo notarlo, ambos sparrowman estaban igual de sorprendidos y aterrados que ella misma, en ese momento lo notó: aunque la persona que escribió el libro le dijo que no se confiara de nadie, ellos estaban igualmente involucrados, estaban en la misma situación de no saber nada. Aún así no se confiaría. Alguien rompió su tren de pensamiento, era el gobernante quien le tomó nuevamente del hombro y le susurraba al oído-Las señales son inconfundibles, ¿No…? –

Ambos se marcharon de allí, nadie vio nada, nadie supo nada, pero ella se quedó allí, parada en medio de la nieve sin hacer nada, sorprendida.

* * *

-_¿Estás bien, Milori?_ –

-¡S-sí…!-Tosió-E-eso cre- -Volvió a toser. Separó la mano de sus labios encontrándose con una considerable mancha color carmesí-M-mier…d-da…-Volvió a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Slush no tardó en entrar-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Se sentó a su lado, preocupado.

-Tch…-Sonrió débilmente, estaba de un pálido enfermizo-Me he sentido mejor cuando me atravesé el pecho con ambas manos… Esto e- -Volvió a toser manchando sus mantas y las almohadas de carmesí-Es… U-na m-mier…da… –

-Conociéndote… Creí que dirías otra cosa…-Sonrió Slush.

-No… Me malinterpretes…-Cuando el sparrowman glaciar pudo ver bien, notó que el mayor tenía **esa** mirada que reconocería de él en cualquier momento, el terror en esos ojos abiertos ampliamente aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; **esa** expresión, sabía distinguirla perfectamente bien-No sabes… Lo que es…-Lo vio llevarse ambas manos al rostro soltando una risa-Es una maldición, en más de una ocasión traté y traté… Tomé un cuchillo en más de una ocasión, pero la misma cantidad de veces… Krest me detuvo –

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que me quede?-El otro sparrowman se dobló en sí mismo riendo, ambas manos aún sobre su rostro, a esas alturas Slush ya estaba preocupado-¿Milori?-Le tomó del hombro-¿Estás bien? Milori…-Le llamó, pero este no le hacía caso.

-A veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo pude ser tan curioso? ¿Por qué decidí buscar respuestas aquél día?-Guardó silencio mordiéndose los labios-_**Ah… A'm feelin' th' madness seep intae mah mynd… ILKA DAY!**_** (1)** –

Slush dio un respingo ante la confesión de su amigo-Milori…-Susurró alejándose un poco viéndolo aferrarse la cabeza con ambas manos, los ojos cerrados firmemente y el seño fruncido.

-Si ya enloquecí o no, no lo sé… Es muy posible… –

El gobernante sintió un peso extra en la cama, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su siempre relajado amigo, el cual le sonreía-Pues entonces llámame loco a mí también, porque me quedaré, lo creas o no… Así…-Los cubrió a ambos con las mantas del gobernante-Parezca rara la situación… Recuerda que eres mi amigo, no pienso dejarte… –

¿Cómo es que ninguno notó la campanilla de plata atada a la puerta agrietándose?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

**(1) **_**Ah… A'm feelin' th' madness seep intae mah mynd… ILKA DAY!**__ = I… I feel the madness seep into my mind… EVERY DAY! =__** Yo… Siento la locura filtrarse a mi mente… ¡CADA DÍA!**_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu(s) comentario(s). Responderé a los dos review :3 XD El primero: Jeje, gracias C: Tehehe y creo que desde el final de Chistaya Doska nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro querido Milori, oficialmente al ser confirmado aquí, perdió la cabeza :D XD El segundo: Gore, gore y más gore XD C: Con lo de __**Berserker/Berserk**__ Realmente, me basé nada más para el nombre porque era lo más evidente o… ¿Cómo decirlo? Lo más parecido a como lo describía, pero si te soy sincera (Por lo poco que leí de qué se trataba Fate Zero/Fate Stay, porque de verdad que no lo conocía :'I), el término, a diferencia de que está – obviamente – adaptado/basado/representado al género de lo que es Fate Zero/Fate Stay, son lo mismo… O al menos tienen la misma idea/definición/descripción en algunos casos (Vuelvo a decirlo: no sabía qué era Fate Zero/Fate Stay, es solo por lo poco que leí), así que no te preocupes, tampoco estuviste tan equivocada al relacionar a Milori con ello (O al menos, ahora, en lo que el concepto de wikipedia y el de Fate Zero/Fate Stay tienen en común, creo que podría ser el __**Mad Enhancement**__ del segundo y lo que sale "parecido" en el primero XD) :). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. :3 Wiiiiiii! Me alegra saber de ti nuevamente (_ _OuO)_ (OuO )_ Jejejeje… Uno extraña leer cuando tiene tiempo sin hacerlo :3 3 _ _(n|||n)_ _ Me emociona que digas que te ha sorprendido el final de __**Chistaya Doska**__ C: Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de la amada continuación :3 : __**Celestial Scream**__, espero que lo disfrutes :D. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Caroltrivilini:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. De antemano, usaría traductor de google para responderte XD pero no me fío de ese aparatito… No completamente, claro XD… Al caso: Jeje, no soy tan cruel como para hacer que Milori le pida a Clarion eso… Bueno… Sí lo soy XD pero no lo hago porque amo ver cómo Milori se vuelve más masoquista (Ya de por sí) con la simple idea del bebé XD Mmmm… Realmente no lo sé, quizá puede ser la salvación de Milori, quizá no… Pero no quiero hacer spoiler así que… NAH! Y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones jeje n|||n. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Crisss:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Hola (^3^)/ Lol, no creí que fuera a asustar a alguien, sino más bien que pondría las cosas más… Dramáticas, sí, digámoslo así. Jeje, gracia O|||O ¡Si! Amo __**Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde**__, después – como a mitad o un poco más delante – en la precuela, empecé a compararles así… Y me encantó. Jejejejeje… Manera número 1 de relajar el momento de tensión y evitar que la salud mental de tu marido disminuya aún más XD, según Clarion: Hablar de un mínimo momento feliz entre ellos, como la vainilla XD XD XD XD LOL Según una info que salió de Disney Fairies hace… Bastante… A Clarion le encanta el chocolate XD así que con Milori hice lo opuesto (Bien hecho Kryo, qué original…), me alegra que te haya gustado. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¿No se ha notado que amo a los personajes que sufren o a los que, oficialmente, les falta un tornillo? Saga de Géminis (Saint Seiya), Aspros de Géminis (Saint Seiya TLC), Caín y Abel de Géminis (Saint Seiya ND (Juntos… Porque separados… Bueno, no viene al punto)), Paradox de Géminis (SSO), Vanessa Yves (Penny Dreadful… (Aunque no sea por decisión, pero igualmente cuenta) ¡MI AMARGA OBSESIÓN, EMPIEZA DE UNA VEZ SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!), Alexei Volkoff/Hartley Winterbottom (Chuck (Ehmmm… Así me pareció…)), Keith Fermen*Clay/Spectra Phantom (Bakugan NV (Y MS, pero en el primero le veo más… Eso…)), Profesor Clay (Bakugan NV (Al final… ¡SE NOTA!)), Barodius/Mag Mel (Bakugan GI y MS), El Sombrerero Loco (Alice in Wonderland/Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland), Daniel (Amnesia: The Dark Descent), Justine (Amnesia: Justine), The Master (Doctor Who (ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL… 3 Koschei…)), Neville Sinclair (The Rocketeer (Uhmmm… Así me pareció XD, al final perdió la cabeza X'D X'D X'D… Pero me gustó C: XD))._

_¿Será por eso que me gusta describir así la situación del fic? XD (__**MADNEEEEESS!**__)_

_Wow O_o No escribí nada Milarion en este capítulo…...¡VICTORIA!_

_Lamento en verdad si me tardé, no puedo creer que diga esto pero… Me dio un bloqueo de escritor para esta historia, sabía cómo continuar pero… Al mismo tiempo no sabía exactamente qué más hacer: tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito y las respuestas a los comentarios, sin embargo… Cuando me di cuenta, quedaba muy corto el capítulo y no supe cómo continuar, me desvené (¿O es desvané?) los sesos una y otra vez; o… Y no soy buena con las… Ammm… Leyendas, por ello creo que sonó tan rara, ya saben: la predicción del autor del diario/libro, es decir, las palabras de Milori mientras estaba con Slush :P aunque ojo, obviamente no son la misma persona. Nuevamente lamento mi tardanza :'C_

_Bueno, nos vemos C:_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


End file.
